Fast Reader
by EatingClouds
Summary: A continuation of the '    And You' stories!  Scout and You request from Leskay. Be sure to thank them if you wanted to read one with Scout!3
1. Chapter 1

Well, fianlly I am able to update! Hope everyone had Good Holidays and lotsa love!

THIS story should have been written a MONTH ago as a request and...I APOLOGIZE, LESKAY! D: So much woooork.

But now it's finally written, for the most part, and I hope it is acceptable XD

ENJOY!

* * *

The Decoy. Possibly the most selfless job in 2Fort, besides the Medic, that involves risking your life to save another's. Basically, the job has you following the Intelligence, mainly the ones carrying it until they've reached the base's head quarters. You've lost count of how many times you had to throw your body in front of showering bullets, flowering flames, and invisible back stabs. Ever since you entered 2Fort, you have made it a daily routine to worm around the others to meet the Medic in his quarters for last minute healing. And every time you met those blue eyes you could see that bastard German taunting you silently before doing so audibly:

"Oh~ Look at these baby vounds! Vould you like a 'band-aid' for this simple scrape?" His snarky face would twist into an evil smile and you would return a glare before shoving your injury into his face. As far as friends go, he was your closest thing to one in this prison and you knew better than to be 'disrespectful' to him. He'd chuckle lowly in his throat and stitch up your cuts or holes in seconds. And always, always, after a checkup he'd slide a finger up your back and marvel at your scar tissue before telling you to never quit your job.

On the field, it was essential for you to be responsive to everything you heard and felt. Your pay was a few bucks more than your team mates because you were an experiment in motion. The company's been doing research about the human emotions and natural will in battle, but since none of the members had that emotion or will they chose an outsider for the job. Like the Scout, you were produced with a headphone for your audio responses. Later you learned that he was supposed to be the 'responder' but slowly drifted from that and slowly you began to see why.

* * *

"Alright, MAGGOTS!" Soldier's boots kicked up dirt dramatically, slowly becoming a distraction to becoming your full attention. "We lost the INTEL, to the Blue-Pansies!" Your eyes followed his steps and all too quickly you noticed his feet facing you. You take in a breath before rising your head shamefully up to meet the frowned lips and wrinkled nose. "MAYBE IF A WORTHLESS WORM WASN'T STALKING FRENCHMENS AND COUNTRY RUNNERS WE COULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO AVOID THIS PROBLEM!" Your eyes flutter as spat followed his last words, you merely wipe your face with the back of your hand.

"It's my job, sir-"

"JOB, SCHMOB. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN CARRYING ANY OF THE TEAMS WEIGHT AROUND! I'M STARTING TO WONDER IF YOUR-"

"-I'M also wondering myself, Soldier, why we're not on the field doing our job? Why we're having one of your god awful prep rallies that everyone zones out till the alarm sounds?..." You both stare down each other. You could feel every one of his pores leak out hatred and death, but when he grabs you by the collar, forcing heads together, you knew you hit something. Engineer grabs his wrists and twists them out of your uniform and he shoves the both of you apart.

"Listen, here. I'm not gonna' have mah check deducted because of two assholes that can't keep their fucking mouths shut." Soldier shoves the texan's hand off him and turns around muttering nonsense. Engie faces you. "I didn't do it for you. You aren't exactly on my good terms either…" He wanders back to one of his mechanics and you glance at the others. Scout smirks at you before stepping closer.

"D, let you in on a lil' secret." He grabs your collar and pulls your ear closer to his lips. "Yer not on any one's 'good terms'…-"

"Scout! Back off before I fuck you up!" Engie warns over his shoulder. Scout sneers at the Texan before glaring at you.

"MIssion starts in 60 seconds." The Announcer's voice echoes through the base and could be heard from the other's side too. You hold back a shudder, knowing that in a few weeks you'll have to report to her of your objectives along with weekly written ones. So you push that nagging thought from your mind and attach a few bear traps to your belt along with your usual Assault Rifle.

The doors pulled apart and you watched as Scout and Soldier leave before the others, and Medic give you a pat on the head.

* * *

The random explosions made your ears ring and moments ago you were knocked out by a shovel, which already didn't settle with your fazed mind. But you still managed to run into the base and wind around corners past the Blu!Engie's machines. Down in the main quarters you see the Intelligence sitting untouched on the desk. Your hands want to feel the cool metal covering but subconciously, you jerk your hands away. Vividly, you remember your first meeting with the Announcer and her long cigarette, cradled on her lower lip.

_"Listen, here, 'Coy. What were the 3 lines of your job on the field?" She slammed down the folders on the desk and pursed her lips. The room surrounded her menacingly and it seemed like the desk lamp was the only light source. Everything else was black..._

_"Line 1: Record Events on Battle Field; using headphones and vocal input."_

_"Line 2: Weekly Written Statements on Emotional and Personal Feelings on and off the Field."_

_"Line 3: No Emotional and Personal Connections with other members." Your hand shoots up to salute, like every protocol, and she glowers._

_"Good, I'm glad you were able to remember each of your lines." She puffs out a cloud of smoke from her nose. "What about your Physical Objectives?" She idly fingers a few of the files, finds the print she was reading and concentrates on it._

_"First Objective; Protect the Intel and members retrieving it." She eyes you, obviously waiting for the next one._

_"Second Objective; Don't retrieve the Intel." _

You shake your head. Flashbacks on the field were extremely dangerous and if it weren't for the beeping on your wrist you probably would've been killed before waking from one. You pull back your glove and eye the alarm, sneering when you see it was Scouts icon. He was near by, telling you to get your ass to the Blus! Base so you could protect him. You press a few buttons before sliding it back under your glove.

Scout was cute. Any girl or gay boy would have told you that. You had a very QUICK crush on him. One day he was adorable the next a rude, jock that gave himself WAY to much credit. Yeah, easiest crush to get over EVER.

"'Ey, Wall Flower! Got something up your ass? C'mon, lets go!" Scout was already strapped to the Intel and was out the door. It took you a minute to realise where you were before you realised 'Shit Scouts gonna leave me behind' You quickly tighten your bandana and bolt out after him. And when you were finally able to catch up to him your lungs began to burn, this was the last round of 'War' and the air was already becoming cold and dry. You notice Scout turn around to say something.

"What's wrong with ya? Can't keep up, eh?" The announcement of your break in rattles on the speakers and already you hear a stampede of Blu! members coming after you. "You know what the others are saying about you?" Don't Listen "They're thinking about writing you in, saying that your position in 2Fort is unnessecary." Stop Listening! "And do you know what Medic said about that?" Your eyes roam randomly, trying to ignore Scouts ranting enough to not hear Medic's remarks. Suddenly a movement from a near by window catches your attention.

"He said you-"

"Scout! GET DOWN!" He slowed down long enough for you to lung your body on top of his. A loud crash to your right. Sharp, warm pain travels from your back to every inch of your body. But you were trained not to show pain, not show any signs of a fragile state. Your leg kicks the two of you into a roll, careful enough not to slam the cut. The kukri that struck you the first time, misses and lands in the gravel next to you.

Automatically, you wonder why a Sniper was getting involve in a hand to hand fight instead of waiting for a headshot to become available. Again you push that from your thoughts by grabbing your bear trap from your belt and swinging it at his face. 'Blood curtling' wouldn't explain it, the scream was so desperate and drowned you turn your head to watch until you feel that Kukri bury into his first swipe and you curl inward to restain a scream. When your head meets the warm soft surface you jerk back and look at the Scout.

His chocolate eyes stare at you, unblinking and you watch an unnoticed tear, drop on his cheek. He blinks at it and you pull away suddenly.

"What are you staring at for! Get to the base!" The warmth that enveloped you was gone and he snapped out of it quick enough not to ask questions. He bolted from the scene and you are able to get to a sitting position before a standing and leave also.

"You have successfully retrieved the Intelligence."

You are able to see the entrance of the base and you can see Medic looking around for you. Scout is being complimented and slapped on the back for his acheivement and you just roll your eyes. Medic is talking to Heavy when you get to his side and it takes him a moment to realize your next to him.

"So, have any thing you'd like to show me, hmm?" He leans in closely to listen but you just turn your back to him and let him see. In your mind, you can see his eyes sparkle with fascination. A rubber finger slides against the open flesh and you hiss when he presses in harder. "Sehr schön..." He mutters and then pats you forward. "Get moving, or this vill infect."

You nod sulkily and make a glance at Scout before turning away awkwardly. Scout was already staring at you...

* * *

"Vhat a beautiful scar...So elegant and framed vith stitches-"

"Stop it!" Pulling away when he massages the seperated skin between his thumb and forefinger. He 'tsks' before you hear him scribbling down some notes on his clipboard. The examination table you're on is surrounded by a plastic curtain, giving you 'privacy' between Medic and you. While he writes you shuffle on the table uncomfortably, desperately wanting to shield your scars form him.

"Is that anyvay to treat your docktor?" He asked sadly. You turn around, pulling your uniform down, and see him pouting alittle. Then you remembered what Scout. said.

_"They're thinking about writing you in, saying that your position in 2Fort is unnessecary."-"And do you know what Medic said about that?"_

You didn't care what anyone else thought, Medic, however, was someone you didn't want against you. It felt like being pushed out of a family, that already hated you, but with a small glimmer of hope that some one would comfort you. Like a Cinderella story, but with more guns and knives and greed.

You detour away from those thoughts when you hear a knock on Medic's door. He looks up from his writting and mumbles something while standing up. At this point, you decide this is the best time to escape while he's distracted. You start collecting your things while trying to hear what was going on.

"Ahhh- Herr Scout." You freeze where you are, half off the table, and already your planning routes to escape. "Congratulations on the steal today. So, vhat do ve need today? Some aloe? New bandages? Or perhaps some-"

"Um, yeah yeah,sure." His feet tap the tiles impatiently. "I was, uh , wondering..." You decide that a bolt to Medics office would work. He had a door that led to the mess hall and you knew everyone was near the tracks having a beer. "Is D. still here? Decoy?" Scout's voice wavers a bit, and it makes you stop again, hands fisting the curtains in a sudden uncertainty.

It's silent. You can even hear the pipes leak above you and the ring of the vials Medic had on the shelves. The thud in your chest becomes louder from the sudden attention and it feels like the pitch of nothingness lasted longer than it should have.

"Vell, of course. In the curtains, over there." And a sudden panic hits you. Should you sit down and act casual? Stand where you are, showing him your discomfort? Lie down, fake a sickness? Bolt when he's near? You decide to sit down and wait patiently. Scout mumbles something and you hear one of Medic's 'ja's.

You wait, listening for his foot steps and jump when you see the curtains pulled back.

"Oh..sorry..." He manages to squeak out and already your wondering if this is Scout and not a Spy. He looks uncertain as to where he should stand, and makes a quick look back at the Medic. Then closes the curtains. He eyes you before sitting down on a stool and facing you. You both share eye contact until you look away and stare down at your hands gripping the edge of the table. The humidity from your hands is obvious, creating a steamy effect on the metal like hot breathes on icy windows.

"How is it?" You snap up to him and see his arms crossed. "Your..." His mouth gaps and sighs.

"Back?" You offer. He nods and looks up at you. "It's fine. A few stitches. Nothing out of the ordinary." You didn't want to say more than you did and he looks like he's dissecting your claim. He seemed to realize something for his eyes widened.

"Ordinary?" It was a question but sounded like an interrogation. Unsure how to respond without going into immense detail and unnecessary whining, you grip the back of your shirt and tug it up, turning so he could see. Really, you dont know what your back looks like but when you rub a hand down your back it feels like a construction site; speed bumps, pot holes, and traffic cones.

After a while your wondering if he left until a hand traces your spine. His fingers are calloused and his palms are wrapped with fabric. You feel each flap of bandages skim your skin when his goes lower, and you bit your lip, trying to control a gasp. Then his hand stops on your recent stitches.

The stool he was on screeches, he was moving closer. His thumb nudges the thread before he sits back. No longer feeling contact, you push down your shirt and face him again. He's bracing his hands on his knees and his eyes are roaming the floor. You feel the need to say something and he interupts you.

"...Sorry." He grunts out, long before he stands, and pushes out of the curtains. He's out the door with a slam, ringing the vials and other containers from the loud vibration.

"Vhat did you do now?" Medic acks from his place at the desk. You didn't want to answer and leave also.

* * *

Days have gone by since the first encounter of awkwardness and then it became every day an encounter of awkwardness. Scout was always waiting for you somewhere, wanting to talk or just be in your presence. Not only was it overwhelming but also somehow offending, but everytime you saw him there was a tingle of flattery and affection. Sometimes out of curiosity and boredom, you'd avoid him and see if he was following you or if it was in your head. But no, he'd find you and talk about current events.

At the end of week, you had to write up reports and plan a small speech on the team for the Announcer. You layed out some paper and leafed through your desk for your weekly form. Once everything was ready, and you were finally in your element , Scout was at the door.

"Hey! Open up, D!" He fist-knocked the door and you inwardly grown. You stand and walk to the door to see Scout holding a few sodas. You wanted to say ' What took you so long?' but thought to restrain facetious comments. "Whadya doin'" He settles on your bed and for some reason it makes you squirm a little. You both have been talking for that week and all ready you're tingling with adoration for him.

"Just filling out some reports..." you said, easing back into your chair and back into that feeling of writing.

"Ahh, those damn papers, huh?" You hear your bed squeak and you shudder, knowing that he was lying down. IN. YOUR. BED. Taking a deep breath you try to calm down and get back to work. But it seems Scout's in a talking mood.

"What th' hell is this?" You spin around and see him holding a book your mom sent for reading material. It was 'The Scarlet Letter', although old and almost criptic you are still able to spin the story in your mind like wool. You clear your throat and turn back to your papers.

"Well, thats called a book...-"

"I know what a fuckin' book is!" He retorts and he breaths again. "What's i' about?' The pages turn and the sound of crisp paper is tauntingly tiring. You smile when you hear him muttering about how the introduction is longer than hell. You place down the pen and try to summarize the story in your head. Again, you clear your throat.

"Well... Its about a woman who is pratically rejected from society because she commited adultery..." As those words leave your lips you start to realize something. "...and the more she stands up against the gossips and awful retorts..." Really familiar. " ...she becomes more stronger. Soon, the people realize it too and she is soon respected by everyone." Oh. It was so dawning to finally see that what was happening in the book was what was happening to you right now. You were half way through a sentence and it was again quiet. "There's also more about how love shouldn't be confused with sins and how lying can kill you." You say a little to quickly making the awkwardness even more unbearable.

"Oh..." Is all he says. He settles back into the bed and you hear the pages turn again. The silence was welcoming, you pick up your pen and start to fill out your forms...

* * *

lol 'Scarlet Letter' references.

I swear this is not a Medic and You story. Thats another story for another day...

GAHH! SO MANY MISTAKES! I'll get back to them later...

REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh God. So much typing! D:

I'll admit it, I'm not so impressed with this chapter. There is alot of explaining in it and developement but the next chapter should be interesting.

AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY, LESKAY! D: And thank you so much for the pictures, you talented show-off you :D I am not worthy!

* * *

"'Coy. Decoy, Wake your lazy ass up."

You're in and out dreams were messing with your surroundings so you slowly turn your head the other way and pretend you didn't hear it. You hardly picked up the message coming from your watch when you were in such a deep sleep. "Get up you worthless skin." A small jolt of electricity burns your wrist. You're instantly awake and you kick from the table in surprise but ended with your big toe smashing into the wall on the other side.

"Shit! I'm up, I'm-"

"Hey, keep it down, D…" You halt altogether.

You slowly turn around to see the lying form on your bed. Scout was still here. In a clash of confusion you blink and rub your eyes for a double take. It was definitely him. Your heart races when you realize that he was in the same room with you all night and the possibilities of what could have happened run through your mind like a marathon. You begin to scan his face in disbelief that somehow this was not the one you've fallen for and was a disguised enemy out for revenge. Another zap to your wrist.

"You have 5 minutes to get to my office or your fired." You glare down at your wrist before glancing back up at him. His hat was on your lampshade with his headphones and the book from last night was resting on his chest. He looked different when he was off the field; not screaming after an enemy or in life threatening situation. His freckled nose was a detail you've missed, a small feature that some how made his character change a bit. You sigh.

Gathering your shoes you chuckle at the thought of not find this the least bit strange.

"Mngf…jeez…" He was still asleep and you knew that you needed to get out of this small room with temptation before you did something you'd regret. After your shoes were tied and your papers were together you start for the door.

"Leaving…?" You twist around and spot him sitting up on your bed. Hair fussed and his eyes heavily lidded from a long sleep. Seeing him so close to you hurt, knowing that you could wake up with someone like this every weekend.

He was still waiting for an answer, shifting to where he was supporting himself on his elbows to look at you clearly. You want to tell him that you were off to your meeting and tell him to lock the door on his way out, but the atmosphere felt too…imagined. It was overwhelming, you settle with nodding sheepishly and smiling awkwardly while your hand roams the door for the handle.

"Jeez, if ya wanted me out of here you could have just said so." He says smiling. He stretches before grabbing his hat and marking his page.

"No, no, no-it's okay-you-sleeping here. It was just weird seeing someone in my bed, that's all." He stops adjusting his cap to look at you. Just a long stare, like when he first confronted you in Medic's Aid Room. Your face is heating and you remember that you still had 3 minutes to make it to the Administrator's department. "I gotta go now…"

* * *

"'Coy, you better have a good reason for me…"

"I-I'm sorry, I was-"

"…not to fire you." She leans back in her expensive chair, propping her high heels on the marble table. The giant room is lit from the wall of televisions, and upon seeing it you knew there was camera in your room. You don't know how it escaped you until now.

When she makes eye contact, you never have felt so scared. Just a sentence from this woman made every hair stand. Ashamed, your head falls in defeat and you could feel her glare burn.

"Not only were you late for protocol, you have also ignorantly ignored your 3rd line in your class." You gulp. "No connections with your teammates." She has a small book in her desk labeled 'Decoy; Connection to Team' that she taps in reminder. You were one of the first to have signed its cold pages and to actually be a full term class.

Still silent, she manages to have lit a cigarette without you noticing.

"What am I gonna do with you…" Smoke escapes her teeth. " I don't know why you bother with that boy…" You snap up. She's observing the different parts of the fort on the monitors while finishing her last drag. " You don't even see what he's doing."

"What?"

"Tell you what, I'll let this slide for now." She turns back to glare at you from her throne. "Don't let this happen again."

"Hold on, what are you talking about!"

"Scout has been trying to get the Decoy class off of the rules for years. This program was to study human emotions and reactions in a war like environment, after our lead supporting weapon manufacturer was pulled into a scientific experiment by their government." You nod. Of course you knew this, it was in a huge manual that you had to memorize forward and backward.

"Our money went into civilians working in this department, thus reducing pay for the other members. Soldier and Scout were the beginning, both failed when they broke code and started retrieving the Intel." She breathes out, letting a pause hang in the air for effect. " But you do what you're told and have been successful in collecting data and finishing experiments. I'm giving you a strike, because you were naïve enough to believe a kid like Scout would actually have an interest in you." She pulls out an electric planner.

"Would he real-"

"He would. That is how Scout became his own class." She begins typing something out on the tablet. "He had the skills for a fighter and the confident attitude. However, past Decoys were thrown out because of him. He drove them out when him and Soldier told the rest of the group that the new class was being paid substantially more with slightly better living conditions." She chuckles hoarsely. "They mutilated those poor bastards…"

Upon hearing this, your breathing stopped and you cough out unexpectedly. Your eyes are roaming the floor for answers, and when you open your mouth to retaliate she breathes out a cloud of smoke in your face. The smog burns your lungs and you recoil to cover your mouth with the back of your hand. She smiles smugly.

"Our talk is done. I rescheduled our review after your visit with Medic. We ordered you a new prescription 'Human Resources' recommended." She clicks the electronic one last time, before looking up at you uninterested. "Get out."

* * *

After the Announcer's talk she wrote you a slip for the Medic and had you check in with her guards about your rescheduled appointment. The path back to 2 Fort was a narrow path lined with two barb wired fences. It was long walk, because it was practically in a desert. But right now you wanted the silence.

Thinking over Scout's actions and how quickly he wanted to be your 'friend' you begin to think that maybe she was right, You knew nothing of Scout until now and his hate for your class wasn't unknown to you. He's never given you any consideration on or off the field and you realize, with unwanted certainty, that you would have let him get the best of you.

* * *

It was lunchtime when you reached the gate for 2 Fort. A guard waves you in and from across the court you see Scout lounging on a windowless windowsill on the second floor of one the buildings. You tried to walk around the corner before he could see you but you hear him call out to you.

"D! Hey!" You are almost to the door when he grabs your arm and pulls you in. "Damn, what's the rush?" You keep focused on the door, careful so you don't risk eye contact. "Ya freak'n missed it! Soldier and Engineer totally got into a scrap over th' last plate of bacon and…" You feel his hand wipe over your shoulder and you jump in response. "D, Ya listening to me? What's th' matter?" He pauses. "Yer gonna see Doc?" You tighten your grip on the note the Announcer gave you. You can hear him start again but you release from his grip and make a swerved kick to his side. Instantly you start running, not looking back to watch him fall.

* * *

Every step you took through the halls was a wave of panic because you knew he would catch you. He would catch and kill you slowly. But luck was on your side, when you reached your room you slammed the door shut and locked it up and down. You took two steps and heard him stomping up the stairs in at a frightening speed. He was already pounding on the door when you crossed your small room.

"Fuck! You better have a good fucking reason for slamming my ribs into my lungs, Decoy!" He's yelling more insults and questions but they were murmurs when you reached your window and started lifting up the pane.

Behind you, your doorknob rattles and he's now kicking the wood, slowly separating the hinges from the frame. You don't bother poking your head out to determine the height of the fall because you're all ready hanging from the ledge, bracing against the wooden exterior so you can slide down easier. But panic hit you like a rock and you let go immediately after hearing your door being splintered.

The idea of sliding down the wall worked before an angled board of wood knocked you off balance and sent you to the ground. The wind was knocked out of you but the adrenaline forced your body up and through the nearest door inside. You blink from the sudden light change and see a sign pointing to 'Clinic HQ'.

* * *

Cautiously hobbling through the halls, anxiously turning corners and inwardly wondering what you would do if you confronted Scout again. But all doubt vanished when you see Medic office from across the hall. You don't bother to look around the corner when you see his door; light shining through the frame like a halo. Without a second thought, you slam in.

Medic doesn't jump when you enter, instead he smiles and continues to mix medicines with poison.

"Ah, Mein Schöne Skulptur!" He says after setting down a vial. Slowly he approaches you, his body towering over you possessive like before he smirks and turns to shut the door quieter than how you entered. "Vhat have you been doing? Herr Scout has been looking for you-"

"Yeah, I-I know…" You stutter, looking around for an acceptable hiding place. From the corner of your eye you see his eyebrow cock suspiciously.

"Hmm…I see…" He motions for you to sit down and you accept, walking over to one of his chairs near his desk. Medic picks up some papers and sits across from you, but you can tell he's trying to be nonchalant by the whole thing. "Tell me….You vouldn't happen to know vhy Scout has 2 fractured ribs and a blinding rage, hmm?" You shrink a little, suddenly seeing, in your mind, Scout's face from this morning and remembering the way he smiled when he woke and looked at you.

The slip is still in your hand when you go to itch your cheek; you quickly change the subject.

"I have an appointment with you." His eyes widen surprised, he clears his throat and looks back at his papers.

"Oh do you?" He turns away. As he does his thing you examine the slip more closely and read that it's for a new scar repairing ointment. You chuckle.

"You don't want me to have this medication, do you?" He's really still. When he finally turns to you, he gets up and moves closer. Your bubble was being closed in and before you knew it he has his hand trailing up your back scanning over the scars. The skimming fingers trigger the memory of a bandaged hand prodding your skin and you relax.

His hand moves lower, you know he wants to feel the soft tissue and you're not sure how you feel about it. 'He only wants skin; nothing more' is what goes through your mind when he mutters German words above you.

Just as his hand is about to lift up you shirt and look at the welts the door was kicked open and you see Scout flushed with anger. His eyes jolt to you and his fists ball up.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He stomps up to Medic and you, and pushes the German away. Medic smiles anyway.

"Herr Scout, how is your chest?"

"I'm the one questioning here, Nazi!" He says, jabbing a thumb to his chest. Medic keeps a straight face and nods. Scout then turns, making the most uncomfortable eye contact ever before stepping closer to slam your body against the wall. You cough violently from having air forced from your body again and when you inhale you're choked from your collar tightening.

Scout has you by the front of your shirt and he's breathing heavily. He opens his mouth to speak but then closes it tightly when his fist is brought up. You wince and close your eyes, waiting for an impact but instead, feel the wall next to you vibrate from a massive punch. Your eyes jolt open and you see his head bowed, controlling his breathing as he loosens his grip.

The lump in your throat is catching your breathing and it feels hard to swallow. You need to talk or you'll choke.

"Just do it." The hand clenches and his head looks up. His eyes are blaring and the angle of his face is menacing. "Mutilate me like you did the other Decoys." Your words are said with an unusual hint of confindence. Personally, you were proud of yourself for even talking back to such an unbalanced form. His eyebrows lift a little and his bleeding fist props up against your head. You want him to grab your neck and beat you; losing him would be easier that way. But his hand on your collar skims up your neck, tickling nerves, causing you to gasp in surprise. He smiles at this and his thumb finds your bottom lip, and you were suddenly on fire.

You notice the gaze of Medic from behind him. He cocked an eyebrow when you made eye contact and you look back at Scout. Scout still didn't look like he had calmed down much but was concentrating on your eye movements. It was too much and you push him away when eye contact was broken.

"Don't-Don't do that…" You move his hand so you can go around him but he grabs the front of your shirt and pulls you back to the wall.

"I'll do what ever I need to do to get some fucking answers." He growls around something bubbled.

"That's enough, Herr Scout." Medic smoothly pushed the two of you apart and stood in front of you. "Vhile you're in my clinic, you vill respect my quarters…" He makes a glance behind him to look at you. "…and my patients." As he said that, Scout maneuvered around him and was pushing you to the door.

"Fine. I'll talk to D, outside!" You jolt away and move next to Medic for support.

"There's nothing to talk about! I don't know who you think you are, being sick and twisted enough to mutilate my class!" Your hands moving around wildly like you do every time you're upset. Wanting to express everything through voice and movement. "And don't give me that 'polite' crap anymore too, you don't mean it so don't bother! Just… go back to treating me like shit!" Your face feels hot with rage and his confused expression was pissing you off so you move closer; wishing you were carrying your traps with you so you could... could…

Medic taps you on the shoulder and hands you the medication. It was a small red can with the Medic sign on top.

"I vill let you decide vhether or not you should use it…" He looks up at Scout. "Scout…I vill not report you to the Administrator if you step aside…" His eyes are serious and stoic while Scouts was intense and glaring. Reluctantly, he moves but keeps his eyes on Medic. You don't want him to look away so you slide around the two and leave flustered.

* * *

Admin was clearly happy with your results. She complimented your paper and your review. She heard your argument with Scout and was pleased that you 'man'd' up enough to defend yourself. According to her, you were the first of the Decoys to actually stand up for themselves and to walk away without a scratch.

It was nearly 4 when you got done with your presentation and was greeted by your door smashed inside of your room. It was totally molested and all the nails and knobs were punched out of it.

Clearly it was Scout and his ball of fiery rage. You scanned the room for missing items. All here. Your room was cold, due to your earlier escape that day and when you looked over the sill you see the imprint of your panicked body. You chuckle to yourself at how much you could overreact. You close the window and laid back on the bed, yawning. Scout slept here…

Good feelings gone, you felt like throwing up. Your fight with him has been on your mind, along with the soft touches he left on your neck. Shaking your head you get back up and dig in your pocket.

"_You're room's trashed."_

"_W-What?" You lower the paper and looked up confused. Admin just continued to stare at the screen. _

"_What do you mean 'What'?" You stare blankly at her, wanting to finish your review and leave. "Stupid kid…I'm assigning you a new room on the East wing."_

"_That's not the class holder…" You mutter and she spits onto the floor and immediately a worker is cleaning it. _

"_No. It is not." She responds mockingly. You bite your tongue. "Miss Pauling has a new key for you in that wing. I don't want you near any classes unless on the field, is that clear?" Her De'Vil hair distracted you, like it does every meeting, and you nod absently. _

"_It's crystal clear, Sir… Can I continue?"_

"_Yes, hurry." She still is turned around staring at the screens._

The key was still shiny from it's obvious lack of use. You look around the room at your small collection of stuff and instantly go for your sheets and pull off the first layering. Laying it flat on the floor you start throwing your pillows and knick-knacks into the make-shift bag. When you throw 'The Scarlet Letter' inside, it shifts a note underneath it and it immediately catches your eye.

It was folded and the writing was erased multiple of times like the he was ashamed of how it looked. The letters also would curve too up and too down like one would do with paper without lines.

As you read it a second time you ball it up and slide it in your jacket, smiling.

_**D-**_

_**Sorry I messed up. And sorry about the door.**_

_**I wont hurt you and I owe you.**_

_**I'm going to talk to the bitch. **_

_**-Scout**_

_**P.s. That fucking hurt. I'll get you back for that :)**_

_

* * *

Until I get a working scanner I shall upload my pics of the Decoy on my Profile and a description of them!_

_REVIEW! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Finally got to finish this now that we have a break!

It seriously is hard to write dialogue for Scout cause of his...boston accent? I do know the accent but can't place the name :S And his egotistical personality is interesting to write. Well, I hope you don't rag me out too much on it XD Enjoy!

* * *

Another start on a new week and a package full of new equipment was on the kitchen table. Practically every month there were weapon testings to see whether it helped with War. But lately, they were packed with new uniforms and the occasional mail drop.

When Medic opened the abnormally large box with his bone saw, everyone looked over his shoulder and were relieved to see a change in scenery. Paper wrapped bundles were inside and every member pushed each other aside for ones with their name on it. By the time they had drifted to their own corners to see their prizes (And Medic called down to his office by Ms. Pauling), you only had 5 minutes to get familiar with yours before the drill went off.

The container was shredded, but you were still happy to see your bundle in one piece. Once it was safely in your hands you turn it over to read your name printed on the stamp but immediately frown when it read: Scout.

You knew he was not here; it was too quiet. But you look anyway, hoping that he would toss you your parcel and crack a snarky joke. Nope.

You set it down and look inside the box again and to your disgust it's not in there.

"'Ey, Fretin. Are you looking for somezhing?" Spy appears from behind you when you turn to the voice. He has his eyes lidded looking at your package, observing the contours and the quality of the packing paper.

"Give me that back." You don't sound threatening in the least and he responses with a handsome laugh.

"Oh, Petite. In TF you 'ave to do somezhing about it…" His dark orbs flicker to yours in a challenge. You pull out your sturdy swift knife and lung to the form that is already disappearing but you still swing around like a madman.

The others are suddenly interested in the fight and move closer. This distracts you long enough for the Spy to make a swift punch to your gut. Landing on your knees he puts a victorious stomp on your back and it pushes out more air. With his leg in view you roll away from him and kick him square in the chest.

He collapses on the ground and his hand looses grip of your package, tossing it across the room. Every other member looks at it before looking at you and dashing after it. You already have a bear trap ready, clicking in the 3 second safety guard before tossing it past the members; utterly shocked to see it landing slanted on the wrapped paper.

The sound of metal sliding against each other and Engie screams in pain were so astonishing that you stared off in disbelief. You had a plan that actually worked.

The other members went to the Engineer while you ran past them reaching for the parcel. You were so close but Spy was closer, appearing again to grab your collar and throw your whole body at a wall.

It was weird to watch plaster explode from around your body when you made strong contact with the wall. You didn't feel it though, which surprised you, you had to feel a spark of pain before it was numbed by your body's heat. It alarmed you especially when you saw Spy light a cigarette and saunter toward you. Scrambling up against the wall looks pathetic and utterly unmanly. Spy smiles at your desperation before grabbing your neck and hoisting you up to meet eye contact. You stare back not wanting to break it because…

"You 'ave just crossed a very deadly line." He purrs while positioning his infamous butterfly knife to your neck and sliding it along a vein. He corrects his angle by pressing the tip into the skin. "I will not leave 'ere unsatisfied."

His smiling face falters when your lips lift to make a smirk of their own. He looks down at your hands and sees the package open and you holding three black marbles.

"Let me go."

"What are zhose zhin-"

"Aye! Luh'et the cretin' go!" You both turn to Demoman across the room and see his eye in panic. "Fuckin'…Those are mah poison tahb'lets! They eject a toxic gas that blinds them blooks and paralyzes theh're limps temporarly!" As he says that he walks backwards toward a hallway. "Luh'et teh bastard gooo!"

You feel more relaxed with the new found leverage and it's obvious that Spy is fighting against something.

"I don't care, zhis son of a bitch is over-" A sudden flash of a silver object cracking against the Spy's head had made your heart reel suddenly. With his body on the floor you are free, sliding down the wall behind you fisting the tablets. You curse yourself for obvious human instincts when you look up and see Scout towering over the other man with his bat in hand. Medic walks over to you and helps you up.

"Ahh, I can't leave you for a second, Klein. You alvays find a vay to get yourself into the vorst of troubles." He grabs your chin and tilts to observe the bruises. Looking over his shoulder you see Miss Pauling enter the room, her small frame really made a difference compared to the fighters and assassins.

Her lips purse when she observes the situation. She sighs, walking up to you to also observe the damage.

"It's a good thing you've adapted to your surrounds." She says to you, smiling a lil' at her sarcasm. She turns away to face the other members.

"Listen up. The Administrator wanted me to make something perfectly clear." Miss Pauling puts a hand on your shoulder and adjusts her glasses. "If any of you come in to contact with our Decoy, your wages will be deducted by ¾'s…" A sudden roar of obscenities and questions erupted, some members even stepped closer to point fingers at her and you. Medic thrusts his saw between the mob and you two.

"Bitte, Listen. I can take avay your health as easy as I can give it. So, ruhig sein" His german glare won and everyone stepped back. Pauling continues.

"Because of recent occurrences and disturbances in the company's projects, there will only be contact with our Decoy on the battle field." She eyes Scout across the room unwrapping his package. You look also. You can tell he's pretending to be somewhere else, ignoring everything she said. "Any familiarities will result in a trip to the Administrator. Am I clear?" They glare but reluctantly nod.

"Good, I will see you on the battle field in 20 minutes." She scribbles down some notes on the clipboard she had and leaves. Medic moves toward Engineer and readies his Medigun. You stand around, waiting for everyone to have left before jogging up to the Scout hunched over the table.

"Hey, are you okay?" You try to get a glimpse of his face, you touch his shoulder and he scoots away. And there it is: reality. He wanted nothing to do with you and frankly you don't blame him. Taking a step back, you turn to leave, but Scout grabbed your arm and pulled you back to the table.

At this point you're confused and flustered. He turns his head enough for you to see his face. You gulp down something hard when you see his face redden from the bruises and possibly something else. He smiles lowly, bringing a note into view and sliding it carefully toward you. His fingers slip it in the cave of your palm leaving the note securely inside before pulling back and placing his hand on yours.

You were watching this the whole time and didn't want to make the wanting eye contact. You knew your face was hot, creeping up your cheeks to spread onto your ears. He squeezes lightly and you gulp down audibly, looking to the side and seeing him smiling so goofy.

"Ya' face is like a tomato." He winks at you and moves his hand away. "Read it, got it D?" You respond with a lame nod and he turns to the loading area. He makes a quick look to you and you see his beaten face. You touch your back, inwardly remembering your scars.

"Ja, the Administrator really gave the poor boy a beating." Medic sneaked up behind you and you clenched your fist around the note.

"She can do that…."

"Hmm, yes. Ve are her play toys, and ve must follow the rules as such." He gives you a light push to the loading area. "Go. Ve must not be late."

"Alright, alright…" He picks up his pace and walks past you. Waiting for him to turn a corner, you maneuver the note to the inside of your glove (careful not to show the camera in the hall), to where it was on the back of your hand. Casually, you twist your wrist and make it look like you were checking your watch.

**Important talk.**

**See ya tonight!**

**-Scoot **

* * *

The East wing was quiet. You had a kitchen to yourself and scary halls to go down by yourself. Rummaging through the cupboards, you find a can of beans and spam. In the fridge was 2 sticks of butter, a bag of flour and sugar, and baking soad. On the counter there was a note talking about restocking tomorrow and the tap water plumbing.

Drawing a blank on what to eat, you tossed on a broken skillet and threw a scoop of butter in. You shift it back and forth, liking the sound it made when you spitted in it before adding a slice of the spam. You will admit it, it's not the best of meat, or a meat at all for all you knew, but you were starving and willing to tolerate it.

Next thrown on was the can of beans with a spoonful of sugar, after the spam was a nice golden.

"Well, wont you make a good house wife?" Instincts triggered and you threw the spatula you were using at the voice. "Hey! Watch it! Damn, totally not the way you treat a freak'n guest!" You turn and let out a shuddered sigh.

"You fucking scared me! I though you were some Spy-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's goin' below the belt! Calling me a Spook." He walks up behind you to see what you were making. "That…doesn't look too bad." He hands you back the utensil and walks to the sink to get some water.

"You didn't eat?"

"With those fags? Nah', they started questioning and crap. Had to get out of there…" You nod absently before you realized something.

"What the hell are you doing here! She's going deduct your pay and may consider firing you!" You turn the burner off and face him. He shrugs.

"Do ya not want me here!" He said it in a proud voice, making it sound like he was offended. A sigh and then you look in the cupboards for plates and silverware. Just forks and another spatula.

"It's not that! There are cameras and-"

"No there aren't. When I talked to the grandma she was telling her slaves that there needed to be security cameras setted up in the East Wing…Where're the plates?"

"There are none, here's a fork. I still don't think you should casually be out…" You sat down the skillet on the table and he already attacked the first scoop. You take a bite and watch him stuff his mouth with food.

"This is good!" He said with his mouth full and made a side glance at you. You chickened and turned to the food.

"It's… not bad, I wish there was more I could-"

"Don't give me that crap, it's fucking awesome!"  
"Okay, it's good. I agree, total support." He gives you a look.

"Don't kiss ass! And no sarcasm!" He kicks your leg teasingly and you kick back laughing. He does it again until it becomes full out war of 'footies'.

"You ass! Your legs are longer, Cheater!" You feel giddy. You push from the table and try to catch your breath. You think your breathing has calmed but you didn't notice Scout get up and slide his hand between your arms sending you into another fit of giggles.

"The Decoy is ticklish?" You have to move to the ground when he goes for your other arm. "I'll make sure to use that to my advantage!"

"Oh please stop! Hahahha, I-I cant breeeath!" You push at him and he pulls you closer. But when he does pull back, you're still giggling while catching your breath. Stabling yourself on elbows you go to wipe away a tear but his thumb does it for you. You squeeze your eyes tight before opening them.

Scout was on top of you, just concentrating on your eye movements. You want to look down and away but just seeing how close your bodies were was making you woozy.

It was beyond quiet. To where you could hear each others heart beats and breathing pattern. The scenario was pretty familiar, when you blocked the kukri and coiled into Scout. You sigh more comfortably and close your eyes.

"D…" His gulp was very audible and you open your eyes and stare at his lips, still unsure with whether or not to make eye contact. "I…just want you to know…" He licked his lips and you pulled closer to hear. "…if you fart I wouldn't think less of you…because of the…beans..." A long silence.

You burst out laughing. His face frowns and ripens with embarrassment and it looks adorable on him. He moves to get up rejected but you pull him down on you. He mumbles out your name and you flip him over so you were on top.

"I was… " You rest your forehead on his and he bites his lip. "...thinking the same thing."

"That wasn't what I-"

"It's fine. Admin is going to make an announcement about 'lights out', you should probably leave." You pull up and give out your hand to him.

"Yeah, yeah." He stretches out before picking up his cap from the floor. He makes a look at you and scoffs flustered. "See ya tomorrow, D." After this he jolts out the door and down the hallway.

* * *

"How was the cow with your weekly check up?" Scout was lounging on your bed, kicking his heel on the metal rim while reading 'Scarlet Letter'.

He's been here every night, staying up late rambling with you until it was nearly 12. At one point you both collapsed on your bed from lack of sleep and you woke up to an empty bed.

Honestly, it's not ideal to be sneaking around with him and to be undetected but you might as well live it out while you're still alive.

"Stop calling her that, I don't think she'd be too happy to hear you actually say that and to top that off; you're breaking new ground rules." You mark the date on the form and slide it into a folder before stashing it into a file cabinet. Scout mumbles something.

"Whatever, she'd being to protective over you." You hear him flip a page.

"Like you aren't." Instantly you regretted saying that. Only in your mind, you'd think that and realistically, it was probably not true. It was silent for a split second before you slammed the cabinet closed and just sulked in your chair.

"I just do it because you obviously cant take care of yourself." He sniggers.

"What a minute, I'm the DECOY! I certainly can take care of myself! I mean, I have to take care of you guys in every battle!" Scout laughs out and puts down the book. He grabs your handkerchief and ties it on.

"Oh! Look at me! I'm Mama Hen Decoy! Don't run too fast Scout, you'll fall!" He burst out in laughter but you see his game. You put on his hat and start swing his bat little.

"I'm th' Amazing Scoot! I can boink out brains from a- IS THAT A RAINBOW!" You dramatically point at the window. Scout jumps back and makes a double take before turning at you.

"Hey! That's personal!"

"You started it!" Scout snatches away his bat and hat.

"Hey! I've been where you were too! So don't be pointing fingers at my class!"

"You were only a Decoy for a week!"

"Yeah, exactly! It was a sucky class so I started my own suckless class!"

"Well, I cant exactly do that! Out of all of you, I have the most scars and none of them belong to me!" You bite you're tongue and withdraw from him. That wasn't supposed to leave your lips and you shuffle away uncomfortable. Until now, you didn't realize how much you needed to vent and to your embarrassment, you notice it wasn't relevant to the argument.

He stares at you. With the room being so small you don't know where to recoil to.

But Scout moves closer anyway. When he's within arms length he grabs both of your hands pulls them around his head. But before you can question him or even begin thinking on what to do, he slips his grip around your waste and embraces you. You try to adjust the position to a better grip and end up with your head on his chest.

"I'm…sorry you have to live with...my scars…" The way he says it doesn't sound like him at all. When you were about to look up to see his face, he slips his hands under your shirt and traces the contours of every bump. You coil into his chest and shudder. He prods until he finds the one laced with thread and begins stroking it. It _really_ didn't help that the scar tissue was ultra sensitive.

You say his name through pants when he rolled his thumb on the small of your back. He chuckles.

"Don't think I forgot that you're ticklish." As he says this he strokes up your back, just barely making contact, and does the same down. You try to pull away from him but he follows. Having your face in his chest the whole time, he stops for a second to put his hand on your cheek and pull your head back.

His face was flushed too and he smiles when he sees your face the same.

"_Lights out, Slime!" _The speakers shake when the Announcer clicks it off. Scout removes his hand, without breaking eye contact and grabs your shoulder.

"G'night, D." He says it low and meaningful. He pulls back his hand before he grabs his things.

"I'll, um, see you tomorrow." You say it hopeful and watching him make for the door. But as he grabs the knob he sighs hard and turns back around. He stomps up to you and when he's a foot away he cups your face and leans down to kiss your right cheek. Your body didn't seem to catch up on the situation until he pulls away and instantly your hands were sweating and you were blushing terribly. He looked the same.

"Good night." He says it again while pressing his lips near yours, softer than the first.

"Good night…"

* * *

There's either going to be 1 more chapter left or 2, depending on how long they become I might just fuse them. XD

I forgot to mention that, this takes place near the beginning of TF where they weren't yet a major industry-or-whatever -_-

Reviews please! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

YAY. NEXT PART OF CHAPTER AFTER 5 MONTHS.  
Gah, I'm okay with this chapter and then I'm not okay. But it's done so enjoy!

* * *

You shudder into your bed, hardly managing to pull the covers over your head to hide your shame. With the sheets tenting over you, you are able to calm every nerve and concentrate on regulating your temperature. Your eyes close while you bury your head into your pillow.

Scout is really pushing it. He shouldn't be…who he is. That disgusting tease, who does he think he is! As your mind races with spats and swears, you don't notice your hand travel south to softly touch you. At first it was relieving, like blowing off steam. But when you start to feel everything go dull, you twist your hand away and grumble unhappily into the mattress.

* * *

EARLIER

"You should wear that more often." He says it implying and you knew it was going to find those cracks. Still keeping composure, you salt the hash browns without turning around to see him.

"The Admin said I dirty my clothes worse than the others…" You mentally pat your back for sounding so nonchalant. "Apparently, I use more clothes than anyone here." The chair screeches on the tiled floor and when he starts to walk, his cleats sound metallic.

"Admit it, you're just wearing it to please me." He fingers a chunk of hash and pops it in his mouth smiling. You elbow him in the ribs and he chokes.

"Yes, Scout. That's definitely why I'm wearing it." He punches your arm and suddenly tugs the cloth. You can hear him messing with a button before laughing.

"Pffft, c'mon! An apron? That jus' screams, 'Scout! I will do what evah ya say!'"

"And I said that wearing jockey shorts screams 'Check out how big my cock is!" You emphasize by smiling teasingly back at him.

"Woah. I have the right to show it proud." How he says it, so serious, makes you laugh as you pulled out two plates. He doesn't see the humor in it and just frowns at you.

It makes you laugh more.

"I bet you do." With the plates full of browns and when you set the plates down on the table, you're untying the straps to hang it up.

"I do! And don't deny, that you'd be moaning my name in the first 3 seconds." This makes you stop; and you know Scout's smiling now because he sees it as an invitation to continue. "You'll be begging for more because I'm soooo fucking good. Letting me spread your legs apart so I could find that spot that'll make you-" And soon, everything becomes white noise when you pull off the apron.

When you hitched up the material on a nail, you bite your lip and continue to listen. "Lie you…pull on…pound in…suckle that…" Before he even mentioned it, you were already having problems with your imagination. His voice is still ringing with pride and you wish you were strong enough to tell him to stop.

Now you're too aroused to listen because you knew for a fact that you could just tackle him and get it done with but that would mean compromising.

You are fighting it. For some reason you feel you would deserve it than have to fight for it.

With a sudden turn you see that Scouts grinning at you triumphantly. While walking back to your seat, you glare. He rolls his eyes.

"Jeez, I was jus' kiddin'." You still glare because you're so close to losing it that everything feels hot and dizzy. "Calm it, D. I was just messing." He sniggers and it was over. The sexual promises and heated detail came to a halt. You look to your food for answers, because you were to aroused to think for yourself. "Hey, did you hear about the new system Admin's gonna do? It's some shit about-" His mouth runs off again.

Every swipe of his tongue is fueling something in your gut that burns pleasantly. The small catch of his eye also sparks your stomach and before he could even get to what he was trying to say, your standing straight looking at him.

"-Which means we are-what're you doing?" Scout pauses long enough to put the fork of hash in his mouth before it falls. He instantly stops talking when you straddle him.

His eyes are full of confusion. His face wasn't what you expected, until you grind down and watch it twist into pleasure. You tug on his shirt and force him up to your lips.

"Dee-cooy…" He says it slow and shuddered between kisses.

At times, when the feeling isn't right, you're saddened when he murmurs your class. It isn't your name at all, just an occupation. Everyone on the team knows better than to speak of personal information.

"God, D. If I knew-haaa- dirty talk sets you off, I would've done this earlier…" You shy away from his lips and begin kissing down his neck.

"It doesn't. You've just caught me at those moments…" You make a hard suck on his adams apple. He takes a quick intake of air before he's nosing down your neck also.

" 'Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me…" He touches the front of your pants and presses down lightly for the pressure to be torturous.

You have two more layers under the slacks, his hands were rough enough to feel and send waves to your toes. He doesn't move until your gripping tightly to his hips, and that's when he leans in to your ear. Licking the shell because he knows that's what makes you crumble.

"D… I want you to tell me what you want…" You're about to scream it when he grinds up to silence you. "-and… how you want it…." Scout nibbles the cartilage and huffs inside.

At this point, words weren't able to piece together to make a legitimate sentence. All you could do was shudder and huff into his chest, hoping it would describe the difficulty of everything.

**"LIGHTS OUT SCUM!"**

You practically jumped from his lap, but he held you down tightly and sniggered. The world was a bright orange, and instantly it was brought back to its dark reality.

And you both knew that it will subside, that the heat will return in a moment for you both to continue. So he began kissing your cheeks and whispering how much he wishes you both were out of this place.

"Now…" He rubbed his hands under your shirt, moving to the back-to your scars. "…where were we…"

**"YOU WERE GOING TO YOUR RESPECTIBLE QUARTERS BEFORE I SEND HEAVY TO RETREIVE YOU!"** The Admin screamed through your watch. The thought of Heavy busting in without notice, terrified you. He noticed you're discomfort and dropped his arms reluctantly.

"Alright, alright…" Scout muttered, pecking your lips while you move off him. "Thanks for the uh…" He smiles deviously at you. ".-dinner. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, eh D?" He stands, pressing his hand to your cheek and kissing you gently on the head.

"Night Scout." You thought it was romantic until you feel his hand travel to your butt. This is where you whirl your hand around to pinch his and the startled yelp was satisfying. It really surprised him, with his eyes wide and the red blush blossoming over his cheeks when you chuckled.

"Jeez, I'm going! I'm going!" And with a bark of laughter, he was gone. Bolted out of the room, and down the halls.

* * *

NOW

The Admin gave up on Scout. His pay had barely been a few hundreds and his skin was still blue from past beatings, to the point she where didn't have the patience to continue it any longer. She allowed the contact, as long as it was off the field and out of sight of the other members. And that nothing escaladed past the hips.

You sit up to help release the desperation. On the table, you see the paper work and are reminded of tomorrow's regulation. A reluctant sigh leaves your lips as you stand up and move toward the table.

The papers are stacked up nicely and as you flip through them. But when you set them down, the girth was shockingly different. You snatch them up and flip through them again, and again, and again. There's one –too-many.

You're eyebrow cocks. "Let's see…" You read over each form.

Daily Regulations

Medical Update

Weaponry & Artillery

Opinions & Concerns

... Project Release Form?

There were 2 more papers stapled to it and signature spaces all over it.

* * *

MISSION WITH BEGIN IN 5 MINUTES

The hollers of adrenaline drowned every other sound like a wave. Scout was on the other side of the room and you were trying your hardest not look at him. In your corner- sitting on a ledge, trying to distance yourself from the crowd.

You knew it was inevitable that you'd see him on the field and that he'd drag you somewhere to talk. But at that moment you wanted to look professional, because…

You look over and see Scout with a scorn on his face looking at you. You pretend like you didn't see it but he was already walking toward you.

"What's your deal?" He nudges you with his shoulder when he sits next to you. Uncomfortable, you look away and pull your gun closer toward yourself. You can hear him breath in, ready to question, and before he says anything, you flicked out a note from your glove.

You know he sees it because he sighs out relieved. His hand is at his side, so you put your hand by his. He looks forward, as if watching the other members, while you slide the note into his palm.

**MISSION WILL BEGIN IN 60 SECONDS**

At this, he jumps from the ledge and move to the front. You feel the note tug away with him.

* * *

"Hmm, you're actually early to a protocol… " Admin is standing. It strikes you as odd, since she's always been at her desk. But what really catches your attention is the old gentlemen, nicely suited and well built, standing next to her watching the screens. His hair was black but was whiting and when he spotted you he made a charming smile around his cigar. You smile back and flinch when the Admin sneered at you.

"Don't think that because of ONE good behavior that you'll be rewarded. Now stand up straight and listen well."

The smoke in the room was unbearable with both their tobacco sticks. You wave off the swirls and Admin steps closer, losing her patience.

"'Coy. You little sack of-"

"Elizabeth, Please! You're scaring the poor thing!" He cocks his brow and walks over to you. "Why don't I tell the tyke?" At this, you gasp. No one has ever talked to the Admin like that, let alone, said her name. Still in shock, Admin presses her lips and takes a long drag, the old man stepped closer to look you over. He was taller than you thought.

"In good health I see. Better posture since the first time we met, that's good." He stretched out your arm before tipping your head back. "You don't seem to heal that well… Do you frequently visit the Medic?" His voice was warm and ended his sentence with a click sound.

"I get looked over daily. Uh…Medic. He says that the technology doesn't work with someone so lithe because his MediGun was meant for a bigger person."

"Well you are very…hmm…compact. I will admit, I expected you to be much…more…." He draws off and closes his eyes, while he snaps his fingers like the word was on the tip of his tongue.

"Taller?"

"Well… if you want to be blunt… yes." He smiles none-the-less and goes behind you. He hesitates and taps you on the shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." You grip your shirt and pull the hem to your neck. His hand is calloused, scratching over sensitive nerves that almost sting.

"Wow. You certainly get around, don't you?" He laughs under his breath. You nod openly. He takes his time observing ruined skin and pinches a few scattered scars. You're unsure how long it's lasted until his hand falters. That's when you hear his steps move up toward the desk; you tuck the shirt in.

The Administrator is focusing hard on the screens, Miss Pauling was speaking quietly to her, pulling slips from her clipboard and revising it with her.

"Decoy. You were a very successful experiment." The room was instantly silent. The sudden wave of nausea hit you when you realized what he meant.

"Was I not… informal enough?" The geezer laughed while picking up your book.

"Quite the contrary. We were gathering a lot of emotions from you and were elated to see, as of late, your works become more pronounced." Admin was turned around to look at you. "The company had legal 'custody' over you. This was supposed to go for another 2 years but they thought that the lengthy wait would ruin the experiment." This is when the Admin spoke up. "They're taking you into possession so you can start training for a new occupation. Thank god too, you aren't the cheapest, let alone, smartest tool in the box." Miss Pauling snapped at her but the devil woman snapped back.

"You mean. My work here is done?" The old man stepped closer and directed you out of the room and into the hall. When the automated doors opened passer-bys said happy greetings to him and smiled as if honored.

"I'm afraid so. You will work with new weapons and strategies that our company has been keeping secret for years."

"All I did was shoot people and endured blood loss. What the hell does that have to do with weapons and secrets?" You both stopped in the hall. He straightened back his white hair and cocked his head to look at you. His hand lifted to your shoulder, a comforting offer that some how felt one-sided.

"It means the company trusts you to be loyal and strong. We have so many traitors in our company. Heh." He lowers his eyes and shrugged his head toward the doors you both walked out of. "Elizabeth was one of them. That's why she enrolled you in as an apology to the company."

"I knew I was part of the company, but it didn't say anything like that in the contract."  
"It most certainly did mention this." He glowers, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a rolled up stack of papers. He unrolls it and presents it to you.

"Third page, Section 12 Paragraph 4." He ducks his hand back in coat and pulls out his glasses. You flip forward and back between pages and find the section. Listed were regulations of the 4 year plan and job occupations afterward.

"Right here. It says here that as property of the company we are able to decide when we can promote you to the company. The 4 year thing was in case you did meet the requirements by then."

"Oh God." You were receiving too much.

"I'm guessing you didn't really look over the contract thoroughly, huh?" There was too much change and responsibility thrown at you that the realization of what you got yourself into was becoming clear. This whole time you thought this was an exercise that would be kept at bay where you didn't have to worry about it until you were fired.

Even with these thoughts molesting your mind, you're biggest concern was at the , sleeping.

"Oh piss, yeah I didn't. What the hell happens to me?" You knew what was going to happen and the geezer knew that you did too.

"You're being transported back to the company."

* * *

"Ooof!" Again with the slamming, you're back was killing you already from the stitches. "Shit man, careful."

At this you avoid eye contact to look around the room you were tossed in. It was an empty closet space. The paint was chipping and it smelt like iron. What really caught your attention was the picture of a half naked woman; posing scandalizingly toward the camera with her lips pouted. It made you smile because it was covering a giant cracked hole, unsuccessfully.

You flush in embarrassment when you explain. "I just got clothes-lined by a Heavy."

"Damn, really?" Scout snorts, he opens his mouth to question before he shuts it and redirects his attention outside of the room. "I think we got…3 minutes, so talk."

"God, Where should I start?" You pull off your headband and dab away some sweat from your neck. You slow to a stop when you notice Scout with his mouth agap.

"Well fer' starters, you can stop doing that." He shifts alittle to adjust his pants.

"Been awhile?" You smile jokingly at him and tie on your headband.

"You have no idea." His whole face is pink as he moves to sit next to you. 'I think I do…' goes through your mind.

The room becomes empty and mute. A gust of wind blows in from the hole, filling the silent long enough for one of you to speak.

"Look, I'll be able to tell you after War."

"You're leaving after War!" Scout hit the back of head against the wall behind him frustrated.

" Shit, I was going to take you out to go egg Snipes van! We were going to slip eye-drops in Soldier's drinks! I'd introduce you to Ma! I had SOO many plans!" He tightens his hand-bands and looks away. "I had plans with you." He whispers.

It was the closest thing you got to a commitment and it made your whole body hum with warmth. Granted none of it sounded generally romantic, but it stirred your heart. You breathe out a laugh.

"That's why I went with it." You rummage through your pockets, still talking. "If I said no, they would have sent me home…" You check your vest pockets and found it. "…and I wouldn't have been able to see you again."

From your pocket, you pull out a crème color card, red on opposite corners with 4 large numbers on it; 7436.

"The hell's that?" He snatches it and flips it over to see the blank crème.

"It a visitors key for the company. I'm allowed 5 visitors inside specific parts of the building during weekends." Scout looks over the card, over and over again. "And in about two months-"  
"TWO MONTHS?"

"I'll be yours every weekend-"  
"We won't see each other for TWO months!"  
"It's either two months or pretty much never…"  
"I know, I know!" Scout breathes out exhaustedly and takes off his cap to fan himself. Scout was and always will be fickle, so you sit back long enough to hear his breathing settle. You toy with your gloves and wrist watch waiting for him to say something.

"But.. I can still see you?" He asks while he leans in closer to make that intimate eye contact you weren't ready for. You dip your head down in embarrassment, clearing your throat.

"Yeah, we have holiday breaks the same time, so…" You draw off to kiss his lips lightly, "we can still egg Sniper's van." His face brightens up a little and you were certain it was time to go back out. You stand back up and start loading your gun, Scout pulls you back down and scowls.

"Why you in such a rush all of a sudden?" He lets go and glowers. You slide in closer to him, like you were telling a secret. You chew your bottom lip.  
"My NEW boss is here. He wanted to see how adequate I was on the field." You start shivering nervously. "He's probably looking for me on the monitors, so we should probably get out there." He doesn't argue, and it concerns you for a moment but what you were really concerned about were the cameras that caught you two slinking off into one of the hall's closets. You can over look it, seeing as this would have been the last time you would've saw him if it weren't for the card.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you at their west wing to grab the Intel." You smile when he nudges you up playfully. You again cock your gun and reach for hand when the speakers rattle with a croaky message.

**LAST ROUND, SCUMBAGS. WHICHEVER TEAM THAT CAN RETRIEVE THE INTELLIGENCE IS VISTORIOUS.**

From outside you both can hear the roar of a Soldier, screaming out commands and other obscenities. Scout stands up next to you and slams open the door.

"Forget the plan! Just get to their base!" He bolts ahead of you, practically kicking dust up in your face.

The hallway was a dark hole that winded in directions that felt like you were descending. But the deeper you got the lighter it became, the sun illuminating the base like a cave. You take more turns and then the hall was blinding. The roars and bellows from outside becoming screams when you took your first step out. There was something poetic about it, like descending into hell that-  
"Oh FUCK!" You were shot in your shoulder; the blow of it pushed your body into the air. You landed on your back and the pooling of heat returned.

Scout was over you in an instant, mouth opening and closing lightning fast. You chuckle, you weren't sure if you should tell him you couldn't hear shit. But slowly, the vibrations of the ground started to be more defined when your ears popped and the sounds around you began to trickle into your ear drum.

It was even harder to concentrate with Scout dragging you to a wall out of sight of the others; the scene hardly piecing together when your eyes couldn't keep up with your surroundings. When he settled you against a wall he started talking.

"Dec…y…r…tches…op…" He paused for a moment and all you could do was laugh. Thankfully, a small voice inside of you opened up.

"Go get Doc." You didn't hear it but you knew you said it because Scout was turning away from you and dashing out of sight. You just sat there, waiting.

You tried to focus on something, but blasts of light made your vision jump and made your stomach lurched.

It felt like an eternity when you came to your senses; when everything stopped swimming and you were able to focus on the opposing member strut up to you.

"Look at this beauty…" His hand grabbed your shirt. You weren't able to see the class but when his rifle barrel rested on your cheek you knew.

"Oh God, it's the Sniper…" You groan and tilt in toward the barrel for support, letting the tub rest near your eye.

"Yeah, you should be pretty damn proud yo'self. I thought the only thing I couldn't stand on this field was the other Sniper and those damn Spooks."

The sudden vision of the Sniper, he's retracting away from you. His face was scrunched and torn from the bear trap digging farther and farther into his skull. The gurgling scream juts you back to reality. His gun cocks and you were just about launch another trap at his face when a bone saw slices off his arm. You recoil from the warm blood and feel the barrel slide down your face.

"Damn it, that was close." Scout puts his arm around you. "C'mon Doc, hit both of us with the gun and we'll-", and with no questions asked Medic slams the gun into his side. You watch amused as Scout topples over, still loopy; you then smile at Medic, who looks at you and smiles back. You shakily tug up Scout.  
"C'mon Medic, I'd like to win this thing." You say it calm while rubbing Scout's side. Medic chuckles and clicks off the safety. His aims the gun toward you both and a red wave of warmth pushes your hair back. You inhale the sour scent of medicines and you stand up straight, your muscles easing and your shoulder bone no longer shattered. Medic swiftly moves closer to press his thumb into your shoulder and squeezes out the bullet before your skin heals over.  
"This vill make a good souvenir…" He jiggles the bullet between his forefinger and thumb before slipping it in your pants pocket. You turn to the groaning beside you.  
"God!" Scout kicks the Medic. "Asshole! Fuck yourself!"  
"Oh? Vould you like a second 'hit', Herr Scout?" Medic wields up his gun and Scout counters back with his bat.  
"Can you do that later? My Boss is here and I need to make good impression!" You say pointing to the Blu!s base. Scout exhales sharply and gives Medic a mean glare.

* * *

Yeah, you guessed it.  
The next chapter's the last!


End file.
